I Need You By My Side (teaser)
by superbroski
Summary: Zelda inhaled and took in all of him. Pine, dirt, grass, and sweat. It relaxed her. She didn't want to think about how long it would be until the next time she got to smell this. "I will return to you." He said so only the two of them could hear. His words warmed her heart. "I know you will. You always do." A short teaser for an upcoming story. Post BOTW, zelink


_Hello everyone. I started this story in the middle of 2017, more for myself than anything, but thought I'd share a little teaser with you._

* * *

The night air was crisp and dry in the Samasa Desert. The trek had been difficult, they were low on water and food with the barren land offering very little for help. Zelda felt like they'd been traveling for so long, she'd lost count of the days. Her pale skin was red and blistered where she couldn't shield it from the harsh sun, lips cracked and dry. She much preferred the nights; the cold didn't nearly reach the temperatures of the Gerudo Desert and Zelda had to wonder if it was because of the hot Subrosia climate. She had always heard that lava traveled through their rivers instead of water. Her oversized clothes were loose and left many openings that did nothing to protect her from the chill though, even with Link's cloak, and she couldn't help but desire to be closer to one of those notorious rivers.

They had been traveling non-stop since their last resting place on the outskirts of Horon City. Zelda's backside was sore from riding Epona such a long distance. She didn't have a place to be complaining though. She looked ahead at the two Gerudo guards. They had been walking alongside her this whole time and never showed any sign of slowing down. Even Epona herself, despite being one of the strongest of steeds, was probably exhausted of carrying her all this way. Why was it that Zelda always had to be the burden?

Then there was the male Hylian holding Epona's reins. Her eyes lingered on the back of his head. Link had been uncomfortably quiet since he'd freed her from the dungeons of Clock Town, only to speak up when handing her food or offering her his cloak. There was no warmth in his tone though, instead he felt distanced. She thought it was annoyance he felt in having to rescue her once again. As much as it pained her to think it, she wished he'd left her there if it meant sparing him of his responsibility of her. These toxic thoughts filled her head on numerous occasions. She could blame it on exhaustion, heat, lack of water or emotional-strain taking over her usual intelligent and calm composure, she just wanted him to talk to her again and maybe these thoughts would go away. She didn't even realize that they had stopped until Link finally turned to meet the eyes that still remained fixed at the back of his head.

His severe gaze bore into her, she couldn't help but look away and instead took in her surroundings. The two giant women were freeing themselves of their backpacks and took the time to drink from their water containers.

"Why are we stopped?" Her dry throat made her voice crack. It sounded foreign to her; it had been so long the last time she'd spoken.

"We've reached the border to Gerudo Desert."

Looking around she couldn't see any differences to identify the border. She was still confused.

"Then, why have we stopped?" A bitter wind blew through the desolate land, evoking another shiver through Zelda's thin body.

She looked back to him, expecting the same expression as before, but instead of the steely look she was used to seeing since escaping Termina, she was instead met with one of compassion and anguish. Why did he look so heartbroken?

"This… this is where we part ways, princess."

She must have misheard him. This was not what she meant when she wished he would speak with her again. He was Link; he promised he would always have her back, just as she had his. One hundred years was too much time to be apart and now here he was saying they would be separated once again.

"What?"

Link looked away from her distressed face.

"I'm going back. Reeza and Ploka will take you the rest of the way to Gerudo Town, you will be safe there."

"What– you cannot just leave… I'm safe with you!" Zelda pleaded as she jumped down from Epona, stumbling as her weak legs met the sand. Link quickly grabbed her arms and steadied her. His face darkened.

"You are not safe with me. This is the best option right now."

"What are you talking about?" Zelda was fighting tears.

"I failed to protect you before, and I've failed again. You keep ending up in dangerous situations where you could've lost your life and it's all my fault."

She opened her mouth to respond but he beat her to it.

"If I had been better you wouldn't have been taken; you wouldn't have those cuts and bruises. If I had been better we wouldn't be walking through this damned desert putting you at risk once again!"

"It was not your fault! None of it was your fault! It was me who could not access their powers and me who got kidnapped. Listen to what I'm telling you. You are not to blame."

Her words deflected off of him.

"I wasn't strong enough and I'm so sorry princess. I need to be better. Riju and her guards, they will protect you until I return." He turned to the saddlebags on Epona and withdrew the water container and the few food provisions they had remaining, packing a pouch and offering it to Zelda. "This should last you the rest of your trip there."

She wasn't having it though.

"This wasn't your decision to make. You can't leave!" She knew she probably sounded like a child, but her fatigue was making it hard for her to be reasonable. "As your princess, I command you to stay!"

To this, Link gave a small smile and shook his head.

"I cannot."

Her stubborn composure melted away. Zelda wiped away a stray tear with the palm of her hand and looked to the sand. She was defeated. No matter how much she wanted it, he wouldn't stay... even for her. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and exhaled, before slowly nodding her head in acceptance.

Though she wouldn't notice, he looked relieved. Any more pleading and he was sure he could never leave her side.

"You must know the graveness of the situation. They will be coming after us. The Gerudo is the safest place for you right now."

She continued to face the ground solemnly, not yet ready to say goodbye. Zelda understood though. Reaching Gerudo Town would not be easy for any army. They had all of Hyrule to travel if they took to the seas or all of Holodrum and two deserts to cross if they took to the land. And that would be only after discovering her whereabouts. Those facts did not make Zelda feel any better at this moment.

Link sighed, he gently grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into his chest. She inhaled and took in all of him. Pine, dirt, grass, and sweat. It relaxed her. She didn't want to think about how long it would be until the next time she got to smell this.

"I will return to you." He said so only the two of them could hear.

His words warmed her heart.

"I know you will. You always do."

Back before the calamity, this would've been highly improper. Things still felt that way from time to time and Zelda would notice Link correcting himself after doing something out of line. But at this time, they allowed themselves to indulge in the moment, if only for a few seconds.

Zelda lifted off his chest and looked up at him, face to face. The familiar butterflies returned to her stomach at their close proximity and a light blush crept across both of their cheeks. They were thankful the sun hadn't fully come up yet. Zelda could've sworn she saw him glance down for a second but it must've been her tired mind playing tricks on her.

"Please, be safe."

"That's supposed to be my line." Link chided.

Zelda's watery eyes looked into his melancholy ones, dreading to let him go. Before she could over think her actions, Zelda gently grabbed the side of his head and reached up on her toes to place a soft peck to his forehead.

" _Please_."

—

The sun was rising just over the horizon. Reeza and Ploka adjusted their packs along with the provisions Link provided and Zelda was watching Link ride Epona back the way they came.

"Let us continue, princess. We can make it to town in a couple of days if we go now."

Her heart was heavy, she didn't want to leave just yet.

"I understand."

She watched a few moments longer. As she was about to start walking in the opposite direction her companion was heading, from the distance Link turned on his steed and looked back to her. Her eyes teared up once again as he raised a hand in farewell. She clutched at her chest and mirrored his actions. Something between them was different now… and she longed for the day he would return to her.

* * *

 _Just going to leave it there. If you're confused I understand but again this is more of a teaser for the actual story.  
_ _Thanks for taking the time to read it!_

— superbroski


End file.
